<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey December by outislanders</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361046">Hey December</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/outislanders/pseuds/outislanders'>outislanders</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Powers, Christmas, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:13:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/outislanders/pseuds/outislanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lena is in need of a date to the annual gala to stop the constant questions about her lovelife, and it just so happens Kara needs one for Christmas Eve, too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey December</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>merry christmas to my awesome rat pal, kierat!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>               Lunch in Lena’s office was the same as it always was. Her, with a plate of some obscure salad left to warm on the corner of her desk whilst Sam ate and scrolled through her phone. The only sounds of which were the tapping of a keyboard and the scraping of fork prongs against a plate. </p><p>               Sam set her plate and cutlery to the side, “Have you got any plans for the annual gala?”</p><p>               “I can’t make it that day, there’s a meeting with a new investor that I need to prepare for.”</p><p>               “The meeting is at the end of January.”</p><p>               “And I need to prepare.”</p><p>               “Come on, Lena. Your family always throws these parties, you can’t miss it.”</p><p>               “It’s a corporate one, I can if it’s for work.”</p><p>               “No.” Sam stood and moved to sit on the edge of Lena’s desk, “You work too much; you’re going to turn out like your mother.”</p><p>               Lena’s tapping of the computer’s keyboard stopped and she glanced up. “Fine, then I’ll get blind drunk and fall asleep in my office.”</p><p>               “There’s the Lena I know!”</p><p>               It wasn’t uncommon for Lena to get too absorbed in her work and ignore the rest of the world. And whether she would willingly admit it or not, her supposed ignorance around the holiday season was something she was often grateful for. But Sam would often be the one to pull her away from it, insist on delegating herself and invite Lena for drinks and the like. </p><p>               “You should invite that girl from purchasing.”</p><p>               “No.”</p><p>               “Wait, I thought you liked her. Remember what happened when you first moved here?”</p><p>               “That was one time,” Lena deadpanned.</p><p>               “I don’t think I’ve seen you with anyone since.”</p><p>               “Same with you.”</p><p>               “I’m busy with Ruby most of the time, kids are difficult.” Lena opened her mouth to reply, and Sam scoffed, “If you’re about to tell me that this company is your child, I swear I <em>will</em> quit.”</p><p>               “I wouldn’t blame you.”</p><p>               “I’ll help find you someone. I think there’s a-”</p><p>               “I’ve actually met someone,” Lena interrupted. “She’s gorgeous, and funny and-”</p><p>               Sam’s eyebrows rose in surprise as she absorbed the words and her eyes finally narrowed, “You’re a terrible liar.”</p><p>               “I’m not lying.”</p><p>               “I’ve known you for years.” Sam noted the look Lena gave her. <em>If looks could kill</em>. “So, do I get to meet her?”</p><p>               “Oh, absolutely. I’ll even bring her to the gala.”</p><p>               Lena had thought about missing the party altogether. Usually, she would show her face for less than an hour and swiftly make her way through whichever spirits were being offered before leaving or falling asleep on the sofa in her office. </p><p>               Although she couldn’t do that now, her next idea was the possibility of faking her death. It did, however, involve a ton of paperwork someone other than her would have to complete, likely incorrectly, so that thought was quickly abandoned. </p><p>               All that was left was for Lena to find a woman to bring to the holiday party within the next week. It couldn’t be that difficult, could it?</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>               It had been a matter of weeks since Kara was sat at the dining table on Thanksgiving. A matter of weeks since her family and friends kept badgering her about her nonexistent love life for the millionth time that day, only for Kara to blurt out that she was in fact seeing someone. The words were enough to make the light chatter stop, and for everyone in the room to press her with questions as to who the mystery woman was, and if they would see her over Christmas. To which Kara, of course, said <em>yes</em>. </p><p>               That was how Kara found herself in this particular predicament. </p><p>               There were around three weeks left until the Danvers’ traditional Christmas Eve festivities and she still hadn’t found anyone. Endless nights of swiping left and right and pretending to find terrible pick-up lines funny had come to no avail, ending up with her in a random bar on a speed date. </p><p>               A friend of hers had recommended a local speed-dating night downtown when she told them of the grave mistake she made. Holiday-themed of course. And she agreed because surely it couldn’t go too awry. The worst that could happen was that she would end up leaving the bar alone, and although unfortunate, it wouldn’t matter to her too much, she still had a small amount of time left. </p><p>               The holiday décor was fine enough. Silver and gold tinsel were wrapped around the small plastic tables and chairs which were laid out like the beginning of an exam, as Michael Bublé played over the speakers. Kara quickly filled in the form she was handed at the door, setting her preference for women, and ticking every box of interests and hobbies ranging from fly fishing to raves in the hopes of broadening her chances. </p><p>               She had a maximum of three minutes with each of the women she sat opposite. Thankfully, the vast majority of them were strangers, although she was sure she had met or bought a drink for the mere few at some point in her life. </p><p>               The women were interesting enough, dressed in a manner of Christmas sweaters and Santa hats and speaking of visits to various countries and their favourite activities and for a minute, Kara had hoped someone would’ve built on the conversation of her love of books and movies, but none of them did. </p><p>               After speaking with fifteen different women, Kara began to lose count of the rest, names and faces blurring, and found herself nodding and smiling as they talked at her nonstop. </p><p>               When they announced the last person, Kara was sat opposite a blonde woman called Leslie, who was dressed in dark leather and what looked like a heavy metal band t-shirt she didn’t recognise. She enthusiastically agreed to drinks at her apartment and when they started the walk there, Leslie had run into her ex, introducing the two and inviting her along with them. </p><p>               They were all standing at a crossroad waiting for the lights to turn red so they could walk, and Kara slowly backed away from both and into the crowd of people as they spoke to one another. She heard her name being called from somewhere in the distance when she ducked into the nearest building she could find. </p><p>               It was some type of restaurant or bar, she wasn’t entire sure what it was meant to be, but it was packed with people in suits and other formal business attire and she quickly made her way to towards the back of the building, away from the windows, where she found a spare seat at a corner table. </p><p>               “Hey. Is this seat taken?”</p><p>               “Yes, actually, it’s-” a woman began. </p><p>               “Thanks.” Kara sat and fiddled with the hem of her sweater. “I’m Kara, by the way.”</p><p>               “Hello.” The woman noticed the way the other nervously bounced her leg, analysing their surroundings and chose to break the silence, offering her hand, “I’m Lena.”</p><p>               “Hi.”</p><p>               The woman she now knew to be Lena, closed her laptop before leaning across the table, whispering, “Are you running from a Christmas department or a bad date?”</p><p>               “Sorry?”</p><p>               “Forgive me, but this doesn’t exactly look like your kind of scene.”</p><p>               “Oh...” Kara’s words trailed off, “I love restaurants.”</p><p>               “No one enjoys the drinks after corporate dinners.” Lena gestured to the smiling Christmas tree on Kara’s bright green sweater. “Not even your sweater.”</p><p>               Kara lightly laughed, “It’s almost Christmas, you know.”</p><p>               “I never would’ve guessed.”</p><p>               “Bad date, actually.”</p><p>               “Ah, so you’re the lucky escapee?”</p><p>               Kara ducked her head. “There was this speed dating thing and I think I might have gotten a little desperate.”</p><p>               A smirk formed on Lena’s lips, “Was the sweater not enough charm?”</p><p>               “My personality was the charm.”</p><p>               “I bet.”</p><p>               Kara told Lena all about the mishap with her speed dating attempt, and eventually went to buy them both a round of drinks – a glass of red wine for her new raven-haired acquaintance and a bottle of beer for herself. </p><p>               Setting the glass of wine down, her breath caught in her throat when the other woman glanced up with bright emerald eyes, and Kara’s fingers fumbled with the stem of the glass, most of the crimson liquid sloshing over the side and onto Lena’s crisp white blouse. </p><p>               Lena started in surprise and abruptly stood, pushing her laptop out of the way. </p><p>               “Oh my god, I’m so sorry-” Kara gathered napkins, and gave Lena a handful and began to clean the wine from the table. </p><p>               After the initial shock, Lena started dabbing at her shirt. She didn’t mind, she had a number of shirts which looked exactly the same, and she would happily use the stain as an excuse to leave. “It’s quite alright.”</p><p>               A waiter came to her side, “Miss Luthor, can I help at all?”</p><p>               “It’s only wine, thank you,” Lena said, and with a nod, the waiter left. </p><p>               “I wish I could make this up to you,” Kara mumbled.</p><p>               “Actually, you can.”</p><p>               “Wait, what?”</p><p>               “This probably sounds ridiculous but are you free next Saturday night?”</p><p>               Kara’s brow knitted together at the bold question, “Excuse me?”</p><p>               “Not a pick-up line, I promise.”</p><p>               A smirk formed on Kara’s face, “That depends, human sacrifice or dinner?”</p><p>               “Can’t it be both?”</p><p>               “I don’t know…” Kara purposely lowered her voice as if her next words were sole dire secret, “I’m not really supposed to talk to strangers.”</p><p>               Lena lightheartedly laughed, “There’s a holiday party at work and I kind of need a date. I accidentally told my friend I was in this relationship so-”</p><p>               “What’s in it for me?” Kara asked. She didn’t technically need anything in return, but she may as well ask. </p><p>               “Endless beer and I won’t give you my dry-cleaning bill.”</p><p>               “On one condition.” Lena looked unsure and leaned back as Kara leaned onto the table, “You return the favour.”</p><p>               “In what way?”</p><p>               “I did the same thing, I was sick of people asking so- but rather than a week, I’ve had since Thanksgiving.”</p><p>               Lena felt herself relax a little at the knowledge that someone else was in the exact same situation. It couldn’t hurt if they were able to mutually aid one another. “And this speed dating thing is your attempt to remedy that?”</p><p>               “<em>Maybe</em>. Anyway, my family have this kind of get together thing on Christmas Eve, and everyone kept asking about a partner and I said I had one and well- here I am.”</p><p>               “Christmas Eve?”</p><p>               “Sorry, I should’ve asked, you’re probably with your loved ones-”</p><p>               “No,” Lena shook her head, “I was meant to be working.”</p><p>               “Your boss has you working on Christmas Eve?”</p><p>               In truth, Lena had opted to spend Christmas alone, but having to explain why she wasn’t too fond of the holidays and the constant notion of family was something she didn’t want to get into. “Yep.”</p><p>               “Sounds rough.”</p><p>               “She’s the worst. I mean, I can probably try to delay the paperwork I was meant to be doing.”</p><p>               “Are you sure? I don’t want to get you into trouble.”</p><p>               “You won’t.”</p><p>               “Do you not want to be with your loved ones?” Kara quizzed. </p><p>               “My family don’t tend to do holidays; they’re seen as a complete waste of time.”</p><p>               Kara nodded, “I get it.” She glanced around at all of the people talking amongst themselves, “I better go, can’t hide in here all day.” Kara pointed to the pinkish stain on the neckline of Lena’s shirt, “Have you got a jacket to cover that?”</p><p>               “Yes, thank you.”</p><p>               Kara dug into the worn, brown leather satchel at her feet and pulled out a pen. She scribbled on a napkin and handed it to Lena, “Here. Address and phone number.”</p><p>               Lena accepted it and shoved the napkin into her pocket. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>               Once home and clean, Lena had tentatively sent a message with her name and explaining who she was, she somewhat expected it to have been a fake number to which she would receive no reply. Kara, instead, offered a quick reply, and since the night she had accidentally spilled wine on Lena, both women had been texting and video calling nonstop.</p><p>               Lena hadn’t stared at her phone for that long in years, smiling at some cat video Kara would send her throughout the afternoon at work, receiving knowing looks from Sam. She also recommended a string of movies which they watched together over video call, most of which were holiday-themed and despite still being in her office, Lena instantly stopped what she was doing, and turned on the television with whichever channel Kara mentioned. Kara also gave Lena the repeated opportunity to pass on Christmas Eve if she had a change of plans, telling her she would happily attend the gala, but Lena was under no obligation to reciprocate for Christmas. </p><p>               And soon enough it was almost time for the annual gala. The day of, Lena had spent the majority of the afternoon sifting through her wardrobe and eventually opted for a black, off-the-shoulder dress with her dark hair in a half-up half-down style, adorned with a thin, golden clip.</p><p>               Lena stood by the Rolls Royce on the pavement outside of Kara’s red-bricked building, rather than her driver, she wondered if they should’ve planned something earlier in person to get to know each other a little better but her thoughts were quickly silenced when she turned and saw Kara walking toward her. She was dressed in a tailored navy suit, high-waisted fitted trousers with her hair lightly curled and the top few buttons of her white shirt undone. </p><p>               Kara handed her a red rose, “I uh- I don’t know if you like these but I thought-” she shrugged, “maybe we could match.”</p><p>               “I love roses.”</p><p>               Noting the similar rose pinned to Kara’s lapel, Lena was grateful that she had even took the time to think that far ahead, and on the way to the gala, Kara gingerly affixed the flower above the clip in Lena’s hair. </p><p>               The annual holiday gala was a joint celebration with L-Corp and CatCo, with her family having purchased the latter in aid of old friend and CEO Cat Grant, the two companies would host at alternating buildings yearly and almost all of the employees and investors would be invited.</p><p>               Kara offered Lena her arm and they both walked into L-Corp and camera shutters and flashes of light went off in each direction as they walked up the stairs. It was decorated heavily with gold, a change from the silver of the previous year, Lena noted, and the tree at the back of the building stood tall next to a large fountain of champagne. </p><p>               “If this is going to work, we have to appear madly in love,” Lena whispered. </p><p>               “I used to take part in school plays.”</p><p>               “Tech team or acting?”</p><p>               “Both. I've got the <em>Hamlet</em> skull speech ingrained in my brain.” Kara thickly swallowed, her throat visibly bobbing, “I won’t lie, I’m kind of glad you’re not someone who would hunt humans for sport.”</p><p>               “The night isn’t over yet.”</p><p>               “No, no it isn’t.”</p><p>               Lena tapped her arm, “You look lovely, by the way.”</p><p>               “As do you.”</p><p>               The majority of people were stood in groups throughout the room, and even with the lilting sound of the orchestral band, their laughter and friendly greetings were second to none. Sam was by her side much quicker than anticipated, and quicker than Lena could take a moment to scan the room for her.</p><p>               “Sam, this is Kara.” Lena cleared her throat, “Kara, this is my friend Sam.”</p><p>               “It’s wonderful to meet you.” Sam shook her hand, “Lena’s told me a lot about you.”</p><p>               “She has?” Kara’s posture straightened. </p><p>               “All good things, too.”</p><p>               One thing Lena didn’t expect was that conversation would come easy to Kara and within minutes, she already had Sam laughing. </p><p>               “I’ll go get some drinks,” Kara said. </p><p>               Once Kara left, Sam nudged Lena with an approving grin, “She’s cute.”</p><p>               “Yep.”</p><p>               “And she also works for CatCo.”</p><p>               Lena shook her head, given they hadn’t spoken of employment, CatCo certainly wasn’t on her radar, “I think you’re confusing her with someone else.”</p><p>               “I’m pretty sure I’ve seen her before.”</p><p>               “Probably at L-Corp, she visits a lot.”</p><p>               “Probably.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>               Kara fidgeted with the thin, beige watch that sat on her left wrist, adjusting the minute hand whilst waiting for the round of drinks. </p><p>               “Kara? You didn’t say you’d be here tonight!”</p><p>               Kara spun on her heels at the sound of her boss, Cat Grant’s, voice <em>and</em> calling her by her correct name, instead of the different variants she had used through the years. “Miss Grant, hi!” Choosing not to mention that it wasn’t common for assistants to be invited to the gala, she simply shrugged, “Change of plans.”</p><p>               “And with Miss Luthor.”</p><p>               Kara responded with a tight-lipped smile, “She’s certainly something-”</p><p>               “I think we have a lot to discuss when you’re back.”</p><p>               Kara’s cheeks flushed, “Of course.”</p><p>               “Have a nice night.”</p><p>               “You too, Miss Grant,” Kara mumbled accompanied with a curt nod. </p><p>               She made her way back from the bar to Lena and Sam, making sure to look over her shoulder in the hopes there was not anyone else she might run into. There were a few familiar faces, none she knew on conversational terms, and quickened her steps to avoid any chances. </p><p>               Lena met her halfway, hoping to question her away from Sam. She accepted the glass that Kara offered, noticing the way the fabric of her jacket slightly strained on her upper arms.</p><p>               “Hi. Where did you say you worked again?” Lena quizzed. </p><p>               Kara cleared her throat, inhaling a sharp breath, “I kind of work for you, in a way.”</p><p>               “Why didn’t you say?!”</p><p>               “I didn’t realise you were the Lena Luthor until that person said your name.”</p><p>               “And you just went along with it?”</p><p>               “You asked first, and I kind of needed the help.” Kara sighed, “It’s better an employee than a stranger.”</p><p>               “You’re an employee <em>and</em> a stranger.”</p><p>               “But I <em>do</em> have a background check.”</p><p>               Lena took a long swig of her whiskey, “Great.”</p><p>               “I’m just Cat’s assistant, don’t worry.”</p><p>               “Why haven’t we met before?”</p><p>               “I don’t leave CatCo, like at all. Except for coffee runs, I suppose.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>               Kara again insisted on going for the next round of drinks, aiming to make any nerves dissipate in the hopes the night might pass a little quicker. From the far side of the room, she turned and leaned back on the bar and she watched a stream of people surrounding Lena speaking at her. From there alone, Kara could see the disdain on her face, and she was slowly beginning to realise why Lena wasn’t too keen on the gala as a whole. </p><p>               Lena’s eyes scanned the room in an attempt to signal for Kara to hurry back, because she certainly needed the rescue. Instead, she saw she was still by the bar and speaking with some people she assumed she knew or was making conversation with people as she waited.</p><p>               When Kara was finally within eyeshot, Lena widened her eyes and gestured with her head and Kara took it as a silent message. She didn’t know whether Lena was okay with casual, public intimacy, but she did mention that she needed to appear madly in love and that was what people did, right?</p><p>               “Hey, beautiful,” Kara said, wrapping her hand around Lena’s waist. </p><p>               Lena’s hand went to the centre of Kara’s stomach in what she knows to be a familiar gesture, and without thinking, Kara placed a light kiss on her cheek. </p><p>               “I should probably talk with some of the people on the board,” Sam said. Lena hugged Sam goodbye, and Sam’s voice was near a whisper, “You two should get out of here, or go upstairs-”</p><p>               “Um-” Lena began. </p><p>               “Your mother bailed so try and be back for the speeches… or don’t. Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”</p><p>               They said their goodbyes and Sam wandered off to speak to some others, and Kara and Lena walked off in the opposite direction. </p><p>               “Did that work?” Kara asked. </p><p>               “I’m going to go with yes.” Lena wasn’t entirely certain of it, but the feeling of butterflies in her stomach had long since disappeared despite neither her nor her blonde acquaintance planning anything in advance, and a part of Lena was hoping she could use Sam’s encouragement to leave much earlier.</p><p>               “Do people dance at these things?” Kara asked, noting the ample room for a large group number.</p><p>               “Not really.”</p><p>               “Here’s me thinking they’d clear the floor so we could recreate that scene from <em>Dirty Dancing</em>.” Kara could practically hear Lena’s eye roll in response, “So, what’s the point of them?”</p><p>               Lena clinked her near-empty glass with Kara’s, “Free alcohol.”</p><p>               “Fair.”</p><p>               “Do you want to go upstairs?”</p><p>               “Miss Luthor,” Kara adjusted the cuffs of her jacket, “you haven’t even bought me dinner yet.”</p><p>               Lena scoffed, “Funny.”</p><p>               Lena led Kara through the sea of people, glasses in hand, effortlessly avoiding anyone she knew, and through the building and up the private elevator to her office situated on the top floor. </p><p>“I’ve always liked the view from here,” Lena murmured as she unlocked the door.</p><p>               The floor-to-ceiling windows showcased the view Lena spoke of. Kara could see almost every building in National City, the white of car headlights and the red and green of traffic lights in the distance. The lights were dazzling, almost like looking into the night sky on a clear night, stars bright and shimmering.  </p><p>               “It’s stunning.” Kara took a moment to acquaint herself with the surroundings. Even in the dim light, Lena’s office was a far cry from the view she admired. Everything was stark – white marble floors, and matching furniture and ornaments; clean and organised, apart from the stack of papers threatening to overspill on her desk. </p><p>               When Kara was finished with her brief wander, she returned to Lena who was sat on the white leather couch at the back of the room. </p><p>               To avoid the <em>slight</em> awkwardness of the night being carried onto Lena's side of the bargain, she hoped to learn more about Kara. “Tonight, was nice but I still don’t know much about you.”</p><p>               Kara fiddled with the leg of her glasses, “Asking a stranger to some gala wasn’t enough?”</p><p>               “<em>Employee</em>,” Lena corrected to Kara's amusement, “but unfortunately, I don’t think it was.”</p><p>               “Okay. What do you want to know?”</p><p>               Lena rested her head on a closed fist, watching Kara intently, “Have you got any family?”</p><p>               “An older sister, Alex, and my mom is called Eliza. You?”</p><p>               “Older brother, Alexander, we call him Lex, and my mother is Lillian. If you had to watch one film for the rest of your life, which would you choose?”</p><p>               “<em>Working Girl</em>, the ending always makes me cry.”</p><p>               “<em>Titanic</em> for me, peak cinematic romance.”</p><p>               Kara rose an eyebrow in question, “Opinion on the great door debate?”</p><p>               “Definitely enough room for two!”</p><p>               Kara nodded in agreement. “Favourite colour?”</p><p>               “Now it’s serious.”</p><p>               “Come on,” Kara unceremoniously removed her jacket and draped it over her knees, “if someone asks me.”</p><p>               “Are you expecting a quiz?”</p><p>               “Yes.”</p><p>               “Black, or blue.”</p><p>               “I like green.” Kara tapped her fingers on the arm of the sofa as she thought, “Favourite food?”</p><p>               “Kale.”</p><p>               Kara’s face fell, “You’re kidding? I think this is where the relationship ends-”</p><p>               “You asked! What’s yours?”</p><p>               “Either pizza or potstickers.” Kara frowned, “No, potstickers. Definitely potstickers.”</p><p>               Lena ordered Kara an array of potstickers to the office, some with pork, and others with vegetables, all with a soy dipping sauce. Kara encouraged the other woman to join her when Lena mentioned she had never tried them before. And it was a change, Lena had convinced herself that she was purely trying to learn Kara’s humour and mannerisms in aid of their joint agreement, but a part of her was also beginning to enjoy her company.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>               The sun had barely risen when Kara drove to Lena’s high-rise on the morning of Christmas Eve before starting the lengthy drive to Midvale. She had encouraged her to bring a change of clothes or two as it wasn’t rare for the weather to change instantly over winter, not to mention with Midvale’s proximity to the ocean. </p><p>               Kara put Lena’s bags into the back of the car, “Nice to see your boss let you have the day off.”</p><p>               Lena laughed, and climbed into the passenger side. </p><p>               “She’s nowhere near as mean as you said,” Kara smirked, starting the car. </p><p>               “She can be.”</p><p>               Kara smiled and her reached out her hand to switch on the radio. </p><p>               Some song played reminding Kara of another aspect of relationships, “How do you feel about pet names?”</p><p>               “I hate them.”</p><p>               Kara shrugged dismissively, “I kind of like them, they’re cute.”</p><p>               “Which ones?”</p><p>               “Babe, darling, love. I think they’re sweet.”</p><p>               Lena knew she would likely regret the next words to leave her mouth, “You can call me babe five times this weekend.”</p><p>               “Deal.” Kara’s attention shifted back to the road. “<em>Babe</em>.”</p><p>               Lena didn’t even have to look in her direction to know she was smiling from the tone in her voice. “That’s four.”</p><p>               Lena wasn’t overly sure how she ended up in a car with a virtual stranger, turned almost friend, despite surpassing the supposed intimacies of knowing which colour the other favoured. Sure, she was aware of the events that had preceded the moment, but maybe she was more confused as to why Kara agreed and why she agreed in return. </p><p>               She felt an odd comfort in Kara’s presence. Lena supposed it was the rare opportunity to leave the city behind and not have to reclaim her steely business-like façade that was to blame. Surely. The fact that Kara was one of the only people she had spoken to had nothing to do with it, nor the fact that she was maybe becoming a little too engrossed in her recent fictional relationship.</p><p>               And leaning further back into the car seat, she watched the world move in a quick blur from the window as Kara spoke endlessly of Midvale, and if given the opportunity to bottle a feeling of total contentment, Lena would’ve chosen this very moment. Lena watched as the city gave way to tall, evergreen trees, and as the car followed the soft turns of the road, she could see the ocean in the distance, grey and patches of silver with the breaks of the sun’s rays in the cloud. </p><p>               She had told Lena of the things they normally did on Christmas Eve, most of which were seeing the lights around Midvale, and that it involved board games and holiday films. </p><p>               Lena brought twelve bottles of Dom Pérignon with her, one for each person Kara had mentioned and four extra just in case and waved off Kara’s questioning of the weight and number of bags when she turned up outside of Lena’s building. But, standing in the doorway before removing her shoes, she wondered if she should have doubled the quantity. </p><p>               Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by who she now knew to be Eliza, offering a hug as a greeting and taking her coat to hang beside everyone else’s. She was introduced to Alex, as well as her girlfriend, Kelly, when they made their way into the living room. </p><p>               “So how long have you been together?” Alex asked. </p><p>               “A week-” Lena began. </p><p>               “Year.” Kara interrupted.</p><p>               Lena frowned; the length of the relationship was clearly something neither had thought important enough to bring up in their planning. Luckily neither of them uttered the word <em>roommate</em>. “Two-”</p><p>               “Years?” Alex’s eyes widened, “She’s kept you well hidden.”</p><p>               “Oh, you know…” Lena gestured to the space around her, “we’re busy a lot and um,” she offered her hand, “it’s lovely to meet you-”</p><p>               Kara slung her arm around Lena and pulled her closer. “It only feels like a week, right, Lena?”</p><p>               “Of course, love.”</p><p>               Once the quick introductions were out of the way, Kara gave Lena her favourite knitted scarf before the five of them set off for the centre of Midvale. </p><p>               Iridescent lights were wound around the old-fashioned lampposts and the trees of similar height which lined the pavement had been wrapped in golden twinkling lights. Some of the store windows featured hand-painted Christmas characters like snowmen and reindeer and it was all as far from National City as it could be. </p><p>               Kara and Lena walked behind the rest of the women, with Kara absentmindedly swinging their joined hands and reeling off summaries to more of her favourite holiday movies.</p><p>               Snow began to lightly fall around them and covered the ground with a thin layer of white as Lena walked with Kelly and Alex around the square and admired the twenty-foot-tall Christmas tree whilst Kara and Eliza spoke to some friend. </p><p>               They wandered around for an hour longer, listened to the band who played on the stage in front of the square’s Christmas tree, playing different upbeat renditions of traditional carols and the typical festive music. When the temperatures dropped even further, deciding to call it a night, the women headed back to to the home. </p><p>               Kara’s glasses fogged when she strode into the living room once the front door was locked and the heating was turned up to remedy the cold of the outdoors. She set them on the counter before shrugging off her coat. </p><p>               Jenga was recommended by Alex, hoping to save the other board games for Christmas Day. One thing neither Kelly or Lena expected was for the pieces to be made from homemade shortbread, the rules of which were the same for the original game, but the pieces, buttery and sprinkled with a heavy amount of sugar, were wholly edible. </p><p>               Fettuccine alfredo was amongst the traditions for Christmas Eve. Despite having no experience with any form of cooking, Lena insisted on helping. She was directed by Eliza to grate cheese and chop parsley, as the other fluttered around the kitchen readying glasses and setting the table. </p><p>               Dinner passed much quicker than expected, with Eliza telling stories of Kara and Alex’s childhood, bringing out a variety of photo albums, ranging from the two sisters with braces and their college graduations. </p><p>               Towards the end of the night, everyone gathered in the living room to watch The Holiday. Kara made what was referred to as her famous hot chocolate – peppermint flavoured, topped with whipped cream, crushed candy canes and chocolate shavings.</p><p>               “How did you two meet?” Kelly asked, popping the cork on one of the bottles Lena had brought. </p><p>               “Kara spilled wine on my favourite shirt.”</p><p>               Picking up bowls filled with popcorn, Kara grinned, “You decided to wear your white favourite shirt to a bar. <em>And</em> drink red wine. In any case, I was actually saving you from having to do it yourself.”</p><p>               “Well thank you for being so kind.”</p><p>               Lena followed behind Kelly with the filled glasses of champagne and sat beside her on the sofa. A black cat suddenly appeared from nowhere and jumped from the floor and onto her lap, staring at her with golden eyes. </p><p>               “Oh, hello.” Lena slowly blinked, “who’s this?”</p><p>               “That’s Streaky,” Kara called from the kitchen, dimming the lights, “sorry, you can just set him down.”</p><p>               Streaky lightly clawed at the fabric of her jeans before curling up. Lena smiled, “I don’t mind.”</p><p>               Eliza took a sip of her drink, “What about you, Lena? Any pets?”</p><p>               Lena scratched him behind the ears, “I’m usually too preoccupied for anything else, I barely have time for myself these days.” Streaky jumped from her lap, choosing to curl up in front of the fire instead. “I did have a pet rat in college.”</p><p>               Alex looked surprised at the thought, “Really?”</p><p>               “They had a rule that everyone had to remain in dorms for the first year, and I somehow ended up with a roommate and she quite literally gave me one of them as a gift. He was called Kieran and practically lived in my lab coat and we made these little safety glasses for him too.”</p><p>               Kara was sat on the floor beside Lena’s legs, resting her back against the bottom of the sofa. She placed a light kiss on the top of Lena’s knee, and even through the barrier of her jeans, Lena was fairly sure Kara left a blinding mark on her skin. </p><p>               It shouldn’t have felt as world ending as it did. Lena's mind was briefly aware of the ongoings around her – Kelly laughed at a joke, Alex refilled the glasses, Eliza brought some knitted blankets down from upstairs and Kara was completely unaware of the internal nuclear meltdown she’s unintentionally orchestrated. </p><p>               Lena pulled her leg to the side and Kara glanced over her shoulder to ask Lena if she’s okay, which she of course says she is, not mentioning how she’s fully analysing Kara’s subtle movements next to her, devoid of any personal space.</p><p>               When the movie finished, Lena realised she hadn’t been following at least two-thirds of the plot, and soon enough, everyone started dropping off one by one, saying goodbye until it was only Kara and Lena left.</p><p>               “You can spend the night here, Lena. We’ve got a spare room upstairs and-”</p><p>               “Kara, I appreciate it so much, but I barely know your family, I can hardly impose. Besides, I found this really nice hotel in the square for the night.”</p><p>               “You don’t have to stay there.”</p><p>               “I can’t.”</p><p>               “If you’re sure.”</p><p>               Lena took a moment to look at the bookcase. Most of the spines were broken, clearly adored, and reread, with bright post-it notes sticking out of some of the pages. “Have you got a favourite book or song?”</p><p>               “Northanger Abbey,” Kara replied without having to consider, “and for songs, I pretty much like anything I listen to.”</p><p>               “Possibly Austen's best work.” Lena made a mental note to later ask Kara if she was a fan of the Brontë sisters, “What’s your favourite right this minute?”</p><p>               “I guess I like jazz.”</p><p>               “Have you got any on vinyl?”</p><p>               “If I did, would you care to listen?”</p><p>               “I’d love to.”</p><p>               Kara knelt on the wooden floors and sifted through the many vinyls kept in a wicker basket, eventually setting the record player. And familiar, rich notes of a trumpet Lena recognised as Louis Armstrong started to play. </p><p>               “Miss Luthor, may I have this dance?”</p><p>               “<em>Kara</em>.”</p><p>               “You said people don’t dance at galas, but they dance in living rooms, especially this one.”</p><p>               Lena allowed herself to be pulled to her feet, laughing as Kara gestured with a gracious bow before taking Lena’s hand. </p><p>               Lena let out a shaky laugh, “I can’t dance.”</p><p>               “Follow my lead,” Kara said with an eye-crinkling smile, drawing her a little closer. </p><p>               Kara’s hand was on the small of Lena’s back, and she held her hand gently, thumb tracing the bumps of Lena’s knuckles. And soon enough, they were slowly swaying in time to the music. It was only then that she realised how much taller Kara actually was, resting her cheek against Kara’s chest. Lena could feel the warmth radiating from Kara’s hand and herself getting flustered accepted the small spins and twirls until Kara pulled her towards her for the rest of the song. </p><p>               Alex knocked on the doorframe and both women parted before Alex peeked her head around the corner, “Sorry to interrupt. We’re just going to head to bed and wanted to say goodnight.”</p><p>               Lena scratched at her nose, cast her head downwards and left the living room, murmuring that she’ll grab her coat.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>               They had chosen to walk, rather than risk the car getting stuck and anyone else driving who already had one too many glasses to drink. Before leaving, Kara made sure to give Lena her old sweater and a pair of cotton shorts for pyjamas despite her protests, knowing the booking was as last minute as possible and Lena wouldn’t have brought any with her. At the front door, Lena told Kara’s family she had booked the room long before, so not to impose despite the house being more than spacious enough. </p><p>               By the time the two women made it back to the town square, the buildings were still brightly lit, and Lena hadn’t realised she was still holding Kara’s hand long after saying goodbye to her family at the front door. She quickly let go and dug her hands into the pockets of her plum-coloured peacoat, “I guess this is me.”</p><p>               “Yeah, I guess so.”</p><p>               “I should probably go to bed.”</p><p>               Kara shifted her weight between each foot, “Probably.”</p><p>               “I had a really nice day; your family is lovely.”</p><p>               “I did too. I’ll see you later.”</p><p>               “Okay.”</p><p>               She watched as Kara began to wander down the pavement with her head down, which Lena presumed to be her keeping an eye on her footing. She thought Kara would turn and offer a wave and a quick goodnight. When it was clear she wouldn’t, Lena turned to press the code for the door. She heard the crunching of snow growing louder by the second. </p><p>               Lena spun on her heels expecting some type of confrontation. “Kara?!” Her shoulders relaxed and she breathed a sigh of relief, “What are you-”</p><p>               “I forgot something.”</p><p>               “Your scarf?”</p><p>               “No um-” Kara chewed on her lower lip, looking everywhere else other than at Lena. They stood scant inches from each other, breaths mingling as their chests rose and fell. “This was much more romantic in my head.”</p><p>               “Oh.”</p><p>               Kara’s gaze remain fixed to the sky as if willing whatever she conjured in her head to fruition until she held Lena’s gaze and a small smile appeared on her face. “Can I kiss you?”</p><p>               “I’d like that.”</p><p>               Kara brushed a stray hair behind her ear and her hand cupped the back of Lena’s neck pulling her towards her and their lips met. </p><p>               Despite the clarity of the question, Lena took a second to register the softness of Kara’s lips, and the faint taste of peppermint hot chocolate and vanilla scented lip balm. And soon enough, all there was, was Kara. </p><p>               Lena had been kissed plenty of times throughout her life. Quick, uneventful kisses – some that were commonplace and expected and others that were terribly sloppy when drunk. But kissing Kara was unlike anything Lena had experienced. </p><p>               Kara held her like something precious, hands caressing her waist and unbelievably gentle. Until her hands were in her hair, her tongue in her mouth, and it felt as steadying as the ground where they were stood. </p><p>               She couldn’t, no matter how fast her brain was attempting to process it, create an excuse as to <em>why</em> they haven’t been doing this the entire time, rather than the constant quips and friendly questions. And for a moment, the possibility of not being able to do that again sounds preposterous. </p><p>               A distant sound of a metal door closing and accompanying conversational laughter broke the breathless silence and forced Lena to abruptly pull away. If it weren’t for that, she probably would’ve asked Kara inside for a nightcap and had much more to think about than just a kiss. </p><p>               Instead, Kara had the nerve to smile and do little more than press a light kiss to her cheek. “I’ve been wanting to do that since the gala.”</p><p>               “Well, I’ve always been right here.”</p><p>               “Yeah. I should probably…” Kara gestured around her, cheeks red, with cold or blush, Lena couldn’t tell, “you know. Can’t stay out too long.”</p><p>               Lena reached up to touch her own burning cheeks with the back of her hands. “Might turn into a pumpkin.”</p><p>               Kara ducked her head, “Maybe.”</p><p>               “Goodnight, Kara.”</p><p>               “Goodnight, Lena.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>               Lena was woken by the shrill sound of her phone ringing. She reached out a hand from under the heavy quilt, searching for the loud assailant on the nightstand, and answered it with a sleepy greeting. </p><p>               “<em>Merry Christmas, Lena!</em>” </p><p>               Lena couldn’t help but smile at the bright tone in Kara’s voice. “Merry Christmas!”</p><p>               “<em>Are you ready? I can pick you up.</em>”</p><p>               “You shouldn’t be driving in this weather.” Sure, Lena hadn’t even seen what it was like outside, but if last night was anything to go by, she was positive the roads would be thick with ice. </p><p>               “<em>Alex just put some of those snow tyres on the car.</em>”</p><p>               “No, no, don’t worry. I have some things to do.”</p><p>               Kara couldn’t help but feel disappointed, she too was beginning to enjoy Lena’s company, “<em>You shouldn’t be alone for Christmas Day, especially when we’re right around the corner.</em>”</p><p>               “Honestly, Kara, it’s alright-”</p><p>               “<em>Will it take you long?</em>”</p><p>               “A few hours.”</p><p>               “<em>We’ll wait for you; dinner is usually around six.</em>”</p><p>               “It’s fine, Kara. I have work to do-”</p><p>               “<em>It’s Christmas, Lena. You can’t go back because of the storm… it won’t be awkward or anything, I promise. You’ll have a ton of time to work tomorrow.</em>”</p><p>               The word slipped out before Lena even had a chance to force herself to disagree, “Okay.”</p><p>               After promising to contact Kara when she was finished, Lena called Sam to wish her a Merry Christmas, and made her way to the small bathroom. She switched on the light and filled the clawfoot tub with hot water and used her hand to swish the lavender scented bubble bath around. </p><p>               A thick smell of lavender lingered even some ten minutes after her decadent bath, and she pulled back the thin curtains and the square of the town was full; of snow and endless people – families dressed in thick coats and matching scarves dragging plastic sledges behind them. </p><p>               It wasn’t completely rare for her to spend Christmas alone. Most of the time she would be left in her office with stacks of paperwork to complete for the new year, and she would always tell herself it was fine, that she would rather be working because it was more important than having to spend so much time and effort for one single day. It was something she had to do, and she didn’t have the time for anything else. </p><p>               Lena didn’t expect to think about the kiss. The thought was slowly encompassing of every part of her. She assumed it was because it’s the holiday season, and her mind had been playing tricks on her and convincing her she was lonely, and Kara was there. At the right time, in the right place, and there was nothing else to it. </p><p>               She paced the floor of the small hotel room until she finally texted Kara to tell her she’d love to spend the day with her and her family, receiving an ecstatic, celebratory string of Christmas-themed emojis in response. </p><p>               She threw on the light grey National City University sweater Kara had given her, and a pair of dark jeans she brought along, scrutinising her appearance in the floor-length mirror. The ends of her hair were still damp, and she had dark circles under her eyes from the late night and early morning call. </p><p>               One thing she was extremely glad for, was her mother’s insistent rules that a Luthor should always bring an outfit meant for a celebration no matter where they go, even if they were to go somewhere for only a mere afternoon, and a change of shoes were always mandatory too. Although Lena had forgotten the latter, she did bring a forest green dress with her. </p><p>               Lena took the time to curl her hair and apply an additional layer of concealer whilst she waited for Kara. Instead, it was Alex and Kelly drove to pick up Lena, stating Kara’s driving would mean they probably wouldn’t make it back in time for the next two Christmases. Thankfully, everyone else had dressed up too. </p><p>               Alex parked the car on the side of the road by the family home. Frost clung to the outer edges of the window, almost glowing like a halo from the string of golden lights on the eaves. In the dark, standing on the pavement by the house, Lena cast a brief glance toward the building, she could see Kara laughing with Eliza through the window, and her heart warmed at the sight. </p><p>               There was no reason for her to linger, a bone-chilling cold was carried in with the sea air, and her shoes were certainly not made to combat snow, but Lena couldn’t help herself from soaking up the small moment. And Alex and Kelly, already by the porch, crunched through the snow and made their way back to pull Lena toward the house. Alex unlocked the front door, and they could hear some festive song in the distance. </p><p>               Kara saw Lena first. And instantly, Lena’s mind was transported to the night before – Kara, golden hair speckled with snow, all blue-eyed and rosy cheeks, and nervous to kiss her. Much different to the Kara standing before her now, immediately pulling her into a hug. </p><p>               “I’m so glad you made it!” Kara exclaimed, pressing a half-smile, half-kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth. </p><p>               “Hello, darling.”</p><p>               “Mom, Lena’s here!” Kara called over her shoulder, before ushering everyone into the home. </p><p>               Eliza gave her a hug, “Lena, dear, let me get you a drink.”</p><p>               The table was already set with six places, golden cutlery and napkins embroidered with holly leaves and berries. Kara pulled the chair out for her. </p><p>               Much like Christmas Eve, the table was cleared to make way for even more board games. </p><p>               Alex and Kelly set up different board games – a version of Monopoly based on National City and a chessboard made for four players. Drying plates by the sink after going bankrupt in Monopoly, Lena and Kelly laughed as Kara and Alex fought over the game, both sisters accusing the other of cheating. They all returned back to the table for chess, Lena effortlessly managed a checkmate against Alex and eventually Kelly, and she was left to play opposite Kara. Kara kept reminding Lena how she had no idea how to play even under Lena’s instruction. </p><p>               It took Lena some twenty minutes to orchestrate a checkmate against herself in Kara’s favour, with the other woman moving in every which way against Lena’s attempts, but the blonde received a cheer from the others and high-fives when Lena’s king fell. </p><p>               Eliza had given Lena a plate of chocolate chip and kale cookies, mentioning the four of them had made them because Kara told them it was her favourite food. And it wasn’t something she expected or had ever thought of, but Kara remembered, and she took the time to tell her family too.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>               “I’ve got something to show you, do you mind?” Kara whispered, leaning so Lena could hear. </p><p>               “Sure. What’s up?”</p><p>               Kara gestured with her head and Lena followed her outside onto the porch. The illuminated ground from the porch light was covered in snow, thick enough that barely any of the blades of grass were visible. </p><p>               Kara leaned back on the wooden fence, and her breath was white in the winter air, “You didn’t need to let me win at chess, you know.”</p><p>               “I didn’t.” Lena folded her arms, “You won on your own merit.”</p><p>               “I saw your trophies in your office.” Kara gave her a bright smile, “First the World Championships and now who would’ve thought she would lose to an amateur?”</p><p>               Lena playfully shoved Kara, “Shut up. I’ll be right back.”</p><p>               “Everything okay?”</p><p>               “Perfect, one second-” Lena hurried back into the house and returned brandishing a box to Kara. “It’s not much, but I saw it and thought of you.”</p><p>Kara eagerly opened the box and a genuine smile appeared on her face. It was a cerulean jumper, with a design of a cartoon penguin surrounded by snowflakes. Without any hesitation, she threw the jumper on over her black dress. </p><p>               “You beat me to it but I kind of got you something too,” Kara handed her a box wrapped in red paper, adorned with a fabric red ribbon. And Lena gingerly opened the box and stayed laughing, because Kara had the same idea. It was a red knitted sweater with a reindeer on the front and a red nose that glowed and even a headband with fabric reindeer antlers. </p><p>               Following Kara, Lena threw her sweater over her own dress, and affixed the antlers to her hair.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>               They walked back inside, grinning, showcasing both of their new holiday-themed sweaters. </p><p>               “You two look adorable!” Eliza exclaimed. </p><p>               “I know she has an affinity for Christmas jumpers,” Kara said. She gestured to the reindeer on Lena’s sweater, “And Lena’s lights up!”</p><p>               Lena pressed the reindeer’s nose with a flourish. </p><p>               Alex laughed in disbelief, “Oh god, you two really are made for each other.”</p><p>               Sitting on the last few steps of the staircase in the hallway, Lena asked of the other holiday traditions, and Kara showed her photos of last year’s ice skating and cookie decorating that they would normally do on Boxing Day, with the promise of it all to Lena if the storm happened to keep her in Midvale for longer.</p><p>               “Thank you for this, Lena. The whole Christmas thing- I really appreciate it more than you’d know.”</p><p>               “Thank <em>you</em> for choosing that bar.”</p><p>               A playful smile danced on Kara’s lips, “What are your plans for New Year’s Eve?” </p><p>               “I think I’ll be with you.” Lena mumbled, “You know, the storm. Terrible weather.”</p><p>               Kara nudged Lena with her elbow accompanied by a less than subtle wink. “You’ll love the party, <em>babe</em>.”</p><p>               “I’m sure I will.”</p><p>               Lena had long felt that the holiday season was made for sleepwalking through a dark forest. One where trees covered with old snow turned into ice that fell in sheets onto any passerby. However, there were rare years where fresh snow fell; just enough to shake the leftover autumn leaves from the trees that weren’t evergreen, slowly dropping to meet the ground after being carried on a soft breeze.</p><p>               Although winter was meant to be the end of the year – a finale to many arduous months, the fresh snow was like a new beginning; one that covered the icy remnants of the past. And sitting in that living room, the sound of crackling firewood mingled with the warm laughter, and even the festive song playing over the radio, and Kara’s arm around her waist, Lena felt as if she had followed the light of the pale, winter sun and someone else had met her on the edge of that very same forest, eyes open and awake, and welcomed her into their home with open arms. </p><p>               It was certainly a feeling she would happily allow herself to get swept up in, a part of her hoping it would last well past the current holiday season and onto the next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you all had a great holiday under the circumstances and sorry if it didn't read right, it's been a while lmao</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>